Waking Up in Mystic Falls
by smilinginthedark
Summary: Mystic Falls gets turned upside down when I walk into town. I use my TVD smarts to keep me alive and hopefully keep my faves alive. Starts somewhere in the Season 6 finale. I gotta a big mouth and I will be hitting these people with all sorts truth. Join me in my adventure, as I whoop my ass because I damn well ain't going down without a fight.
1. Drunk on the Feels

**I will not lie this was completely inspired by I Did it for Elena which I read last night. And so I decided to do my own version where I walk into the world of The Vampire Diaries.**

I just finished ranting about the season 6 finale of TVD. Ooo and I am still enraged by everything that happened even if I did enjoy some specific moments, cough cough Bamon. Oh and let's not forget that feather scene. I mean the tears man, I couldn't help them at all. But I am still currently angsty even after my half hour rant online that will probably only be viewed by two people. I decide there is only one thing I can do which is head down to my local IHOP and request that they bring me some pancakes stat so that I can make some vamp cakes and maybe find some sanity. But the thing is I never make it there, as I'm driving down the road, I swear I see a teddy bear on the side of the road. But I figure that's the fangirl in me getting to my head. But as I keep on driving there she pops up again and I blink rapidly sure that it's just an illusion of my imagination. But when I see her for the fourth time I abruptly stop the car and get out the driver's seat. There she is staring at me the same way she stared at Damon when he found her. Quickly I grab her before she disappears and I absolutely lose it when I realize she's real. I run back to my car and place her in the passenger's seat and I take a minute to admire her, even though she's an inanimate object she still has the same sassiness as her mother. That's when I knew I probably needed to be in a mental asylum because my fangirl had reached creepy belieber level. So I start giggling like the crazy person I am, that is until I see a blinding light.

God my whole body hurts, I try to move until I realize I'm laying on glass and my eyes snap wide open. Only to find Kai's head staring back at me and I couldn't help the blood curling scream that escaped from my lungs. My beautiful baby he didn't deserve this, I caress his face as tears fall down mine with the knowledge that he was more beautiful in person. If this was a dream it was a nightmare, but if this is a dream maybe I could resurrect him. I gruesomely grab his head and despite the physical pain I'm in, I hurry to find the rest of his body. And there lays his perfect figure in what's probably an Armani suit. I plant his head on top of his body with the hopes of it reattaching. I mean he's a heretic now meaning his blood is flowing with uncontainable magic and since his body regenerates to heal, hopefully it would heal this.

"Come on, come on. You are the **best** thing that's ever happened to this damn show. You are not, I repeat _are not_ dying on me!" Despite how gross it was holding his head to his neck, a miracle happened his body began to fix itself. I shriek as his body is restored back to perfection. I look around to see if anyone is witnessing this, and realize that I'm in the barn with all of the dead Gemini coven and for some reason I have a pretty green dress on, stained in what was probably my own blood but nonetheless a pretty dress. What the hell was I doing here? I mean yes I've had TVD dreams before but this was far too vivid, far too real. I look back down at Kai who was know whole again but had yet to awaken. I wait patiently but nothing was happening, this was suppose to work or at least I expected it too.

"Breathe, what is the most logical thing to do right now?... Hide his body." Ok there has to be a shed around here somewhere as I check outside and sure enough there is one. Now I just had to get him there, obviously not in these heels though. As I whip them off.

"Alright you can do this you have picked up 185 lbs. of man before, you can pick him up. He's probably what 160, 165?" But maybe a few push-ups wouldn't hurt as I hit the floor and do a total of 5 just to work myself up. "Alright eye of the tiger, you got this!" I bend down to place my arms underneath him and work with my knees as I hoist him up onto my arms and the boy is not weightless. I speed walk make my way to the shed as quick as possible.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you didn't just inexplicably become buff as shit in 1903." I mutter to his dead body, I was sure my back was about to give out but I made it to the shed and kicked it ajar and dropped his heavy ass the second we got in as I let out a huff.

"I love you boo, I do. But you got me fucked up." I say considering I can't even stand up straight and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Imma come back, I promise." I tell him as I close the shed door hoping that hiding him in plain sight would work.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" I eye the slash on my leg, that is still bleeding.

"Hospital, yep a hospital that is what I need." I say as I start walking towards the road in the middle of the night, not having the slightest fucking clue as to where I was going. Phone, phone do I have a phone? I think as I check my person but of course I don't. Because where would I keep a phone in this dress which was totally not realistic I would totally be wearing a dress with pockets if this is a dream, because pockets on a dress are a dream. I start to walk in any direction with the hope of getting somewhere but my legs start to burn quickly as I feel like I'm walking through quicksand, probably because of my continuous blood loss. I'm sure I'm gonna collapse any minute when I see headlights flashing in my eyes.

"Oh thank god" I collapse as I see a truck come to a full stop and fall onto the ground.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" I hear a voice ask me.

" _Ma'am_? I'm 19." I tell the voice obviously offended because I could still easily pass for 16.

"Sorry, _young lady_." The voice chuckles despite the circumstances as they turn me around checking my injuries.

"How did this happen to you?" The voice asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I just woke up in the barn." The person checks my head when I come face to face with him and see his kindred blue eyes. I could recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Matty Blue Blue." I whisper and he's taken aback.

"How do you know my name?" Matt asked since he obviously didn't know who the hell I was. But I pass out before I can tell him anything which I guess was for the best.

I yawn as I feel myself waking up.

"That was one hell of a dream." I grumble as I try to stretch until I realize my arm is caught on something. I wake up to find myself connected to an IV and immediately start freaking out.

"Where the hell am I!" I say as I try to get up. But then a pair of calm hands try to keep me down. Matty Blue Blue. I stare up at him.

"No, no, no. This isn't real, this is a dream. But I just woke up? So that means it has to be a dream within a dream." I whisper trying to figure this out as I slam my head onto the pillow and close my eyes, sure that when I open them again I'll be home in my bed with my mom yelling for me to wake up. After a few seconds I test my theory and pop one eye open only to find Matt staring at me like I'm crazy.

"This isn't possible." I say as I grab my head, the fangirl in me has gone overboard.

"Relax, it's okay you're safe." Matt says trying to reassure me.

"Am I in Mystic Falls?" I ask hoping he wouldn't confirm my wild imagination.

"Yes."

"Then how am I safe!" I yell no one in Mystic Falls is safe besides Elena and the bitch just died. I try to yank the IV out my wrist and make a run for it, until I see my skin.

"OH MY GOD! I'm gonna die!" I start hyperventilating if I'm really stuck in Mystic Falls then there is no way my death wasn't impending.

"Why are you going to die?" Matt asks trying to coax me into a state of calmness. I start to laugh hysterically.

"Why am I gonna die? I'm _**black**_." No person of color actually survives this show so I am beyond fucked. Matt just looks more confused, of course he doesn't understand. I lay down and stare at the white ceiling accepting my fate.

"Well if I'm gonna die. I better die being badass." I think to myself I'll put up a fight even if I am human I know the ins and outs here. A few minutes pass before Matt gets the courage to say something.

"How do you know my name?"

"Matt Donovan I know a lot of things about a lot of people, especially here." I answer absentmindedly still trying to picture my exact winning move in a fight against a vampire.

"What, why?" Then I come back to the plane of reality well false reality. I can't just tell him I know everything because I've watched this show religiously even after it turned to shit.

"I... don't know. I woke up and I knew things." Wow way to be creative brain, I cringe.

"Are you in pain?" Yeah from my stupidity.

"No I'm fine."

"Do you remember anything before waking up?" I remember light, living in my universe where this was all a bad tv show but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him all of that.

"Nope. I just remember waking up and having these... _memories_ burst through my head." Yeah that wasn't that bad.

"What kind of memories?" Damn I get he wants to be a sheriff but he doesn't have to interrogate me.

"It feels like years of memories but they're not mine. Because I'm not in them, it was sorta _like watching a movie."_ A really long movie that's not very well written, that revolves around an endless love triangle.

"What do you know about me?"

"I know that you Matt Donovan were on the football team in high school, then your sister died and your mother shortly left. You were once a lifeguard, you work at the Mystic Grill, and the truck you own was given to you by Rebekah Mikaelson. You currently live on the Lockwood estates and Bonnie Bennett is your bestfriend." I answer matter-a-factly what can I say I love trivia games. I stop puffing with pride when I see the way he's looking at me. I stare at him and yes it's awkward. He probably thinks I'm a threat now. I'm ready to negate everything when _the Bonnie Bennett_ walks in. I cover my mouth and honestly I can't help the tears swelling in my eyes. She comes to check what's wrong with me and I hug her uncontrollably.

"I love you so much. You are the fave!" I cry hysterically Bonnie is my ride or die, except she be taking the die part too seriously.

"Umm ok." She says with an awkward pat on the back, I let her go realizing how creepy I must look. I wipe the tears from my face and look at her, she's so pretty and she don't even know it.

"I'm sorry. You're just really fucking awesome."

"And how do you know that?" Bonnie asks with skepticism.

"Because apparently she knows everything about us." Matt says still wondering how that is.

"Really." Bonnie says as she folds her arms.

"Umm yeah trust me. But the thing she doesn't remember anything besides waking up in the barn and then memories of us." Matt explains as he stands beside Bonnie and my shipper heart flutters my brotp working together.

"So it's an episode of amnesia with a magical entity attached to it?" She asks turning to him.

"I don't know." He shrugs while still looking at me.

"Wait do you remember who you are?" I should stick to this amnesia thing and only state the stuff you could find on facebook.

"Uh, yes. Sort of I know I'm 19 and Dominican." I state my nationality hoping that it differentiates me as exotic enough not to get killed.

"Do you know where you're from?" Matt questions next.

"Boring, old, Rhode Island." I grumble with a roll of my eyes nothing ever happens in Rhode Island.

"I'm telling you she has to be part of the Gemini Coven especially if she woke up in the barn, after the wedding." Matt whispers to Bonnie and I pretend not to hear.

"But that doesn't make sense if she's part of the Gemini Coven why isn't she dead if they were all tied to Kai?"

"I don't know maybe this is his last act."

"I thought that was him linking Elena and I." Bonnie replies with hurt in her voice and I wanna hug her. She didn't deserve to be connected to rusty old Eleanor. Matt brings her into a hug and my Monnie heart swoons.

"Maybe this is part of it, he was diabolical." He says as the hug breaks apart and I'm sad it didn't last longer Bonnie needs more hugs.

"You're right we shouldn't count it out. We'll take her to the Boardinghouse maybe Damon and Stefan will know something." No way the boardinghouse! I have to see the kitchen and the bedrooms and the library, all of it.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask your name?" Matt apologizes sincerely, with those eyes he was gonna make me melt. He was such a gentleman.

"Catia. My name is Catia." I smile brightly I did think about feeding him my alter ego Brooks, Christiana Brooks. But since I figured I was sticking to my facebook profile.

"Oh that's a really pretty name." He compliments with his winning Matt smile, if I were any lighter I'd be red.

 **In case you're wondering I really can lift a man of 185 despite my 5'5 figure lol. Should I continue because if I do it's gonna get ridiculous. I'm brutally honest.**


	2. Training the Dogs

Bonnie was so sweet she brought me a change of clothes, she so nice. I'm secretly geeking though because I'm pretty sure she gave me the grey sweatpants she wore when she dreamed of Kai! I check myself out in the mirror, and boy am I a hot mess. My pixie cut or at least what I call a pixie cut, is all matted to one side. It's really more a fuckboy haircut considering I practically shaved all sides of my head besides the top in my attempt to go natural. I realize I look like a man and despite my love for an androgynous look I was going to a house full of sexy men so now was not the time to look like a black Justin Bieber. I put the earrings I had on before and tease my hair to the front of my face, so I look more like a disgruntled rockstar. I check my booty out in the mirror and realize I definitely don't fill them out as good as Bonnie does, but it don't matter because Kai cuddled to these pants! But then I see all the scars on my back from what had to be the glass and that is not cute. I step out the bathroom, asking if anyone has a jacket I could borrow.

"Sure you can use mine." Answers Caroline handing me her jean jacket, with an eager smile.

"Caroline!" I scream as hug her, I'm so sorry her mommy had to die just so something could happen in the storyline. Her hair smells like strawberries.

"Girl, your hair smells and looks amazing." I say as I stop hugging her she's the only girl on this show whose hair is usually on fleek other than that terrible dread thing they did when she turned off the switch.

"Thank you, I'm glad somebody notices." She smiles as she tosses her hair back and side eyes her friends.

"I know you got them highlights." I also know she got extensions but that's a secret between her and I.

"I did!" She squeals, like the little ray of sunshine she is.

"I was thinking after this we should all go shopping?" I say as I look down to what I can only describe as hobo chic. And when I say all I mean all because if I see one more terribly patterned dress used as a shirt on Bonnie, I'm going to burn her whole wardrobe to the ground.

"I like her!" Caroline tells Bonnie and Matt who can only roll their eyes.

"Did you compel the nurse yet to release her?" Bonnie asks getting back to business as usual.

"Yes I did. I also compelled them to validate my parking. Also you have a bruised rib cage so it'd be better if you take things slow." Caroline turns to tell me as we head out.

"Good to know why my insides hurt." I answer, the second I get to the boardinghouse I'm going to convince one of these vamps to give me their blood so that I don't have to suffer through this.

When we finally get there I realize just how big and beautiful the boardinghouse is. I wish I could live there, I wish I could die there. Actually scratch that knowing this show I probably will and you know your girl trying to live.

I mentally prepare myself when Caroline knocks on the door, don't freak out, don't freak out. But when Stefan freaking Salvatore opens the door, I could not help myself. My jaw drops he was even hotter in person. Thankfully Caroline closed my jaw for me.

"I know, I had the same reaction when I first saw him." Caroline whispers as Bonnie giggles.

"And who might we have here?" Stefan asks already brooding trying to figure who the hell I was and why I would be here of all places.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Bonnie replies as she walks in like she owns the place probably looking for Damon. We all shuffle inside and Stefan looks at me with wonder, why is everyone here even more gorgeous in person? Also how does he get his hair like that? I want him to leak the hair tutorial asap. But then I see the rest of the house and I am so glad to learn that it's not nearly as dark as they make it on tv. Sure it was angsty but there was still some form of light in the room. I spot the fireplace and start to geek that's the brooding fireplace. I'd a ran to it if my body wasn't slowly trying to kill me.

"Well let me introduce myself, I'm Stefan Salvatore." Stefan says cordially as he shakes my hand and all of sudden I've gone mute.

"And you are?" In love.

"Her name is Catia." Matt answers for me, seeing I clearly have forgotten how to speak.

"Tatia?" I hear a mouth mumble and spot two heads on the couch.

"No, Caaa-tee-yah." Well you look at that I found my voice again, I hate when people mispronounce my name.

"Well that's a lovely name, Ca-tee-yah." Stefan replies and my voice is gone again, why does my name sound like caramel on my tongue when he says it?

"Well **Caa-** _ **tee**_ **-yah** , what the hell do you want?" Damon asks as he gets up from his couch and I can tell he's belligerently drunk, probably trying to mourn the loss of Elena so my second guess is that Alaric's the other guy on the couch.

"Clearly you're not as welcoming as your brother." I've been here all of two seconds and he was already irking the hell out of me.

" _Clearly_ you're new here."

"This is my ass of a brother, Damon." Stefan sighs and Damon pretends to be hurt.

"Trust me, I'm aware."

"I see my reputation precedes me." He saunters over to me and I can't help but roll my eyes. He puts his hand out and I don't trust him for a minute as I eye his daylight ring. I give him a fake smile and decide to give him my hand. Instead of shaking it he kisses it.

"Only good things I hope." He adds with his trademark smirk and I can't help but audibly gag, causing him to pull away, confused that his charms didn't work.

"No, more like you going on murderous rampages, whenever you get the slightest of manpain." I say with my usual snark, and Stefan couldn't help the snort that escaped him. Damon slams me into the nearest wall and if I wasn't in complete pain, some part of me would probably think this is pretty hot.

"You know I haven't murdered anyone in awhile." He sneers as he stares into my eyes and I can't help but notice that his eyes are so blue they could be considered transparent. He thought he'd scare me by pulling this, but trust me I got a sneer of my own.

"Damon!" Everyone yells in exasperation, I'm sure they're sick of his crap too.

"Such a pretty face but such a nasty mouth. Have you ever wondered if you're bipolar?" Now this is an honest question.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to not have a throat?" I mean I know I should be scared, I mean my feet are dangling in mid-air, my health was certainly questionable and he was uncomfortably close but his eyes are so damn blue. But his breath on the other hand was stanky from all that bourbon.

"Damon put her down." Bonnie says strictly, and you could tell he's itching to deny her command but can't.

"Listen to your wife." I squint at him with a smile. Lol wife, I'm to damn funny. And now he's strangling me, sometimes I really need to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm gonna kill you." But he can't hide his confusion when I begin to laugh.

"You and I both know, that you can't do _anything_ without your daylight ring." I smirk as I pull the curtain beside me to let the sunlight hit him. Immediately he lets go of me, as his pale skin starts to sear and he quickly runs to the safety of the shadows. I dangle the daylight ring I sntched earlier and try it on for a size, it fits like a glove considering my man hands. I admire it in the light with a smile, this ring is mad cute.

"Now I say we make a deal, you never lay your hands on me again and I'll give you your little ring back."

"Not a chance in hell.." His eyes scan me over. "Little boy." My face contorts as I fight back imaginary tears, and he so proud of himself. That is until I dazzle him with my smile.

"Like I've never heard that before. It just proves I'd be hot both ways. Now back to this deal." I say as I open the window and sit on the sill enjoying the sunlight. If Damon thinks he's gonna fuck me over he better think again.

"Give me one reason, why I should let you live?" Damon asks still recovering from his burns. Good fucking question is all I can think, but I don't let him read me.

"Other than I'm currently contemplating throwing your ring through this window? You're also on this whole path to redemption, right? I don't think _Elena_ would be to proud if you killed an _innocent_ little girl." I say with a bat of my lashes, I was having way too much fun right now watching his nostrils flare in anger. But he knew I was right, and I knew the answer was yes the second he looked at Bonnie. Her only response being a raise of her brows, oh god they are so married.

"Deal." He mutters as low as he possibly can but I hear it anyways.

"Good boy." I smile as I kneel on the floor and place the ring right there in the middle of the sun, and walk away back to the group as he grunts still not being able to get his ring back until the sun sets.

"Round of applause, anyone?" Stefan asks, I love his sass, as he begins to applaud and everyone else follows even a very drunk Alaric, and I can't help letting it go to my head.

"Funny but is anyone going to get my ring for me?" Damon asks still staring at his ring.

"I like you." Caroline laughs as she leads me to the kitchen.

"Bon?" Damon begs. She gives him a look and snaps back to me.

"I like you too. You remind me of me." Bonnie smiles and I am so flattered and I will totally consider this as her calling me family.

"Brother?" Damon pleads to Stefan and Stefan just laughs.

"Catia, let me give you a tour of the place." A tour from Stefan I'll take that any day.

"Buddy?" Damon looks at his last remaining friend.

"I'm gonna have to pass because this is pretty damn funny." Ric smiles for the first time in what looks like days and heads his way into the kitchen along with us.

After the grand tour in which I freaked out in each room I entered, came the interrogation. In which I said basically the same thing as the hospital, Stefan poked and prodded me with more questions. But like how am I suppose to know the answer if I have " _amnesia_ ".

"So you just expect us to believe that you know everything about us but nothing about yourself?" Damon asks his voice layered with skepticism but still he kept distance.

"Considering that's what I said, yeah." I sass him, I know he ain't calling me a liar even if I am _technically_ lying.

"Are you a witch?" Alaric questions me.

"I don't know, but if I were that'd be pretty damn cool." I could just imagine giving Damon an aneurysm.

"Are you part of the Gemini Coven?"

"Oh my gawd! A-M-N-E-S-I-A, _amnesia_ do you know what that means? It means I don't know diddly squat!" I yell as I clutch my ribcage, my screaming was really taking a toll on me.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asks always the considerate one.

"Yeah it's just that my ribs are bruised." I tell him as I crouch in pain but regain my composure.

"I got an idea, I'll just enter her mind and see what I can find?" WHAT! That is a terrible idea, maybe if I feign being sick I'll get out of it.

"I don't think that's a good idea you'll probably find nothing especially in the condition I'm in." I smile weakly and Stefan exits the room.

"It won't hurt at all, I promise." She smiles and who am I to deny her I'll look even more sketchy.

"Ok." I whisper as she places her hands on my head hoping that for once my brain stays shut. I focus on, only thoughts of TVD and all the stupid shit they have done. I remember Bonnie being stuck for months on the other side which was complete bullshit. I remember Ms. Cuddles, oh fuck Ms. Cuddles is the reason I'm here right now. Nope divert attention, I remember Elena being alive and Tyler never getting a decent storyline. Before I know it her hands are no longer on my head and I look up at her hoping she found nothing.

"That's strange." Was all she got out.

"What's strange?" I ask and I'm sure I look guilty as all hell.

"What did you find?" Stefan wonders as he re-enters the room with a cup.

"Here have this it'll make you feel better." Stefan states as he hands me the cup and I draw my focus back to Bonnie.

"Thank you." I tell him as I start slurping from the straw wondering what the hell Bonnie is gonna tell these people.

"I literally only found memories of us and memories of loud incoherent Spanish in the background." She says looking at me as she sits back down. The relief that just got lifted off my chest was amazing, I felt like I could run a mile. I smiled long enough to realize that whatever I was drinking was nasty.

"I told you I was Dominican." She was probably hearing my family constantly yelling.

"Oh you're Dominican? Catia?" Stefan asks pronouncing my name in a perfect Spanish accent and at the moment I am so glad I'm black because I was blushing out of my mind. Stefan was putting the moves on me, I can't resist a white boy with a jaw like that, that can pronounce my name perfectly.

"Yes, how did you know?" I ask intrigued.

"Damon and I have visited a couple of times and I'm fluent in Spanish. Although the Spanish down there is a little different." He chuckles and I laugh.

"You can say that again." Dominican Spanish is all types of fucked up.

"Now that we're all acquainted and we still know absolutely nothing about you. When are you leaving?" Damon states as he glares at his ring still in the sunlight.

"Rude." I answer as I get up sipping on whatever was in this cup, ready to leave despite having nowhere to go.

"It's ok, you can go back to Whitmore with us and we can have a sleepover." Caroline offers with excitement.

"Yeah I'll drive you there." Bonnie says as she glares at Damon.

"I should be heading out, as well." Matt adds as he says his goodbyes and I thank him for all his help, and of course he brushes it off. I'm so glad chivalry still lives on in Matt Donovan.

I stretch before I say my goodbye to Stefan when I realize my ribs don't hurt anymore.

"Stefan what's in this cup?" I ask with suspicion.

"Something that'll have you feeling better in no time." He answers with a sneaky smile.

"Mmmhhmm."

"What you don't believe me?" He acts hurt.

"No I believe you." I smile I'm pretty sure he just fed me his blood.

"Adios, Catia." There he goes with his perfect pronunciation.

"Gracias, Estefan." I smile as I walk out the house and head to Bonnie's car. She already has her seatbelt waiting for me to get in. I hurry as to the car and click my seatbelt on. When she decides to turn up the radio and Bitch Better Have My Money starts playing which is my motherfucking jam! I was about to start singing along too, until I realize she's just eyeballing me.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She whispers.

"No I'm from Rh-"

"No I mean you're not from this universe." Oh **fuck** she saw more than I thought she did.


	3. What is Love?

"Gurl what are you on, cause I want me some." I say as I look at her with crazy eyes hoping that she realizes what she's saying is insane, insane but true. But she doesn't need to know the last part.

"I saw your memories I know you're not from this... _world_." She says with caution with full knowledge of how crazy those words sound.

"Really, if I'm not from this _world_ then where am I from? Pluto?" I say mimicking her, and trying to sell this for all it's worth.

"Cut the crap. I know you think this is a TV show." She replies with her brow raised and I realize I can't fight her on this.

"Okay! You're right, to me this was all a shitty tv show. But it's not now, because I'm here. And the only thing I'm trying to do is stay alive long enough to get out of here." I confess hoping she doesn't see me as a threat. She just stares at me trying to decide her verdict and all you can hear is the ads buzzing on the radio because Bitch Better Have My Money is over. And I'm pretty sure I was visibly sweating as I waited for her to say something, anything.

"I...believe you." She says with her mind still hard at work.

"Thank baby jesus." I breathe heavily, I won't be getting an aneurysm tonight.

"But you have to promise you can't tell anyone, especially Damon." I stare at her as the fear creeps back into my body.

"What, why not?" Bonnie asks as she finally starts reversing out the driveway.

"Umm who do you think is going to believe that I come from a different dimension where _this_ is all a TV show?" I stare at her waiting for an answer knowing very well that I wouldn't be getting one.

"That's what I thought. A new stranger with a mysterious past never settles well with anyone, and before you know it I'm dead." I roll my eyes as I face the window, I really really don't want to die in Mystic Falls. Just another dead POC for people to rant about on forums, no that was not going to happen.

"But have you thought, that maybe instead of this just being a dream. You actually have I don't know a storyline? Maybe you're here for a reason." Bonnie asks which gets me thinking I always wanted to be on TVD just so that I could hopefully make it better or make out with literally anyone on this show considering they're all hot. But maybe Bonnie was right, maybe I'm here for a reason, maybe I was here to fix things and restore order. Or maybe I'm here to fuck shit up even more, who knows.

"Even so, I still need you to promise." I turn back to look at her again and I could tell she's thinking as usual.

"I promise." I smile at her response everyone knows that Bonnie's word on this show was about the only thing that can be trusted.

"Thank you." I was gonna say I owe her one but owing someone something here, could cost you your life.

"Last night was fun, we haven't had a girls night in a while." Caroline says somberly and I know she's thinking about Elena. Last night was fun as we had a movie marathon and just talked all night, it was nice having friends for once.

"Yeah I didn't even know Bonnie could chug like that." I laugh Bonnie and Caroline had a beer competition and I was the judge because I don't drink myself.

"What can I say, Damon taught me." Bonnie laughs as she fixes her bed. I was well aware that Damon taught her but I wanted to hear her say it.

"So where are we going today?" I ask considering they were both getting ready.

"Uhh well we are going to class, you're free to roam campus until we come back." Caroline smiles I'm glad she doesn't think I need a babysitter.

"But it's summer?" I say why the hell were they still taking classes.

"Yeah, but since we both missed like a ton of classes this year, we're trying to make up for them so that we can still graduate on time." Bonnie replies and that makes complete since Bonnie was gone for like 8 months and Caroline went awol when she went dark. Ugh now I'm thinking about how sucky I'm doing in college and that is not fun.

"Oh well then what time are you guys getting out?" I smile wondering how much time I have to myself.

"I get out at 4, and Bonnie gets out at 2."

"And they are snacks in the fridge, we'll be back before you know it." Bonnie smiles as they both leave me in the room. I jump off the bed quickly, for the first time in my life I got shit to do. Like find a way out of here or how to bring Kai back from the dead. Or find a spell that will help me stay alive, which means find Bonnie's grimoire not that I know how to do spells but I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't mind helping me.

"Now if I were a grimoire, where would I be?" I sing as I spot their bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"I'd be hidden in plain site." I smile as I run to the bookshelf to find an old worn out book and to my luck there jammed on the bottom shelf was a book that fit the description. I pull it out and acknowledge that with the amount of engraved dust on it, this had to be the book. I flip through some pages and it sure looks like a spellbook to me, one little problem though.

"Of course the whole thing is written in latin." I sigh as I put the book back where I found it, looks like I'm going to have to take my chances in the library then. That is until I see my appearance in the mirror and I am looking a hot mess. Not even hot just full on mess, prompting me to run to the bathroom, with the hopes that I could make myself appear decent. After an hour and multiple failed attempts I step out in an oversized sweatshirt hoodie that had to belong to a guy but I found it in Caroline's closet and I sported Bonnie's running sneakers. Sadly nobody had a beanie so I actually had to try with my hair, I threw all of it to the front of my head dubbing it bangs and wore my fancy earrings yet again. I mean for having nothing I was feeling what I made up, I'm sure Keke Palmer would love this outfit. Now to find this library which shouldn't be that hard just look for a big building that says library. But it proved to be harder than I thought considering the heat was excessive and I quickly learned my hoodie was a terrible idea. And before I even made it to the other side of the campus in the search for this library I want to rip my clothes off and run towards the first sign of water. But considering that I have nothing but undies underneath I run into the closest building hoping for air conditioning. The second I open the door I'm hit with a wave of frigid air and it is beautiful. It's freezing in here and I love it, I look around and realize I'm in the school bar where Kai met Liv and where Enzo strangled Bonnie. I make my way to the bar with the thought of water still on my mind. Water is always free so I can afford that, but before I can order I spot a very hot specimen of man. It's Enzo with his non-existent storyline ass but thank the lords the boy fixed his hedgehog hair, obviously I sit next to him.

"Hi, may I get a glass of water?" I smile at the bartender and I can't help but notice that he's cute too. Enzo looks like he's waiting for something and honestly I want to know why he's here considering he doesn't go to school.

"I'm sorry, do you happen to know where the library is I got a little lost." I say with the facade of a deer in headlights, guys love when girls are helpless. But in this moment I actually am, considering I have no clue where the hell the library is but I know he has no clue either.

"Ugh no sorry. I'm just waiting for someone." The question was who?

"Dude I am digging your accent, that's hot. I bet you all the girls swoon." I blink rapidly pretending to be lovesick and he chuckles. Flattery could get you anywhere.

"Not all the girls." He replies with a sense of bittersweetness in his tone.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Fine, not the girls that matter." He confesses with a smirk and it's kinda cute to see Enzo have a crush, now the question who was he talking about? He points at my water and I greet it with eagerness but before I let the cup meet my lips, I turn to him.

"Are we talking about _love_?" I cringe as I do whenever I say the word love, it's gross and cancerous.

"Who broke your heart?" He chuckles.

"Thankfully no one." I smile my ass has been single since 1995 so my heart was still very much intact. The fact that my heart is tiny and cold isn't because of any heartbreak, that's all me.

"So why the obvious disdain?" Now I can see he's intrigued probably wondering what's my tragic story that could caused me to be so cold.

"You don't need to experience love, to know it's bullshit. I've seen enough people suffer from this so called _beautiful_ thing named _love_. Trust me I want no part in it." I finish as I take a huge gulp of water, which has never tasted better.

"So are you saying you don't believe in love?" The way he said it, dripping in his accent made me want to fall in love with him. But like I said I'm good.

"I never said that. Love exists and it's _powerful_ , powerful enough to make anyone _insane_. And I enjoy my sanity, well my semi sanity anyways." I know I'm crazy but love makes people stupid.

"Oh so you just hate love." He laughs finally looking less tense.

"Well, I like the _thought_ of love." I have read enough Bamon fanfics to know damn well that I enjoy the thought of love, considering I squeal just like everyone else when the characters get together.

"May I ask what's the difference?"

"Well the thought of love is the thing that everyone dreams of. You know? I'm talking the kisses in the rain, walks on the beach and all that other bullshit that every girl fantasizes about. But the reality of things is that most of times it's extremely fucked up, especially when that love isn't monogamous." I finish staring at him intently, knowing that he couldn't disagree. Poor little Enzo that path he was going down he was going to become the next Damon always loving someone who loves someone else.

"Well I can't say I disagree with that. But are you saying one shouldn't try to find love because of a huge chance that it might not work out?" And right now I honestly think he wants a legit answer as if this will dictate his next move.

"I didn't say that. Plus since when does love need to be found? I thought that shit just hit you like a ton of bricks out of the blue or more appropriately like a heart attack." I snort at my own bad pun, I'm to damn funny sometimes.

"So if I were to ask your advice-" He starts.

"Whoa _advice_ I thought we've established that I don't know shit squat about love so I can't help you." I finish he needs to slow his roll he does not need advice from me. Especially considering since I don't really ship him with anyone besides in certain moments in Season 5 with Bonnie.

"But you we're just going on about-"

"I can _theorize_ but I know nothing from personal experience."

"You're quite contradicting, do you know that?" He asks with a smirk.

"I am aware." I smirk back, I was already on his good side. Which is where I needed to be, I need allies not enemies. Sure Damon doesn't like me but he'll get over it.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asks as he circles his whiskey.

"Nope. How could you tell?" I say with obvious sarcasm I'm pretty sure I stuck out like a cheap hooker during Sunday service.

"You're…"

"Crazy."

"No."

"Funny."

"Different."

"Mmmm different, how so?" Different usually means creep, ugly, or some other shit.

"Well for one thing you say what's on your mind, even though it may not make much sense, but still it's refreshing." He ends with a smile, Enzo was working that charm. I need me an accent pronto since it clearly works wonders.

"Aww you get me, you totally get me." I say as I put one hand on my chest with appreciation.

"That clearly means you're my soulmate, so quick we have to run away before the evil queen finds us." I say putting my arm on him and we both start laughing, making fun of love is so fun. But his laughter came to an abrupt end as he stood up quickly. I look around to see what he saw, and then I see her making her way to the bar in a bright yellow dress.

"Caroline, I need to talk to you." Enzo says as he tries to make his way to her but it's so clear that Care is not having it, and the second she sees me she loses it. She runs up to me and quickly checks my neck, "What did he say to you?"

"What?" I answer she look crazy right now.

"Wait you know her?" Enzo asks pointing towards me.

"Yes I know her but I'm sure you already knew that. Why else would you be talking to her?" My neck practically breaks as I look at her.

"Because I'm fun to talk to." Like Care need to relax, like is it too crazy to believe that Enzo could just be talking to me. I mean I'm pretty sure I exude cool.

"Is that what he told you?" Care asks me looking for answers and I just smack my forehead she is totally missing my point.

"Caroline it's urgent. And I don't even know who she is." Enzo says in defense. Now I really want to know what he has to say to Caroline.

"It's true, he don't." I say offering my man Enzo a bone.

"Sure you don't." It takes everything in my willpower not to roll my eyes extra hard at her, because no one knows who I am. Shit the whole point is that I don't even know who I am.

"That's bollocks. I don't even know her name."

"It's-" I begin until Caroline covers my mouth and I am having a hard time believing that this bitch just shut me up.

"None of your business. You decided to switch sides so don't talk to me or her!" Caroline growls as she grabs my wrist and leads me out into the sweltering heat again, to say she was angry was an understatement.

"Why were you talking to him?" She asks as she crosses her arms at me.

"Because I felt like it." I answer crossing my arms at her.

"He is the enemy, we do not converse with the enemy."

"Since when is he the enemy?" I ask, no one told me this.

"Since he chose to side with Lily." Wait when the hell did that happen?

"Hold up, how long was I in the hospital?" Because there had to be some time distance between the finale and now.

"A week."

"What?"

"Yeah you were in a mini coma."

"Awww and Matt stayed there the whole time, that's hella cute." This why I love Matty Blue Blue. This why everyone love Matty Blue Blue.

"Focus, now that you know he is the enemy what did he tell you?"

"First off I still don't think he the enemy, and secondly we were just having small talk."

"You have to be specific, he might have gotten information out of you." It looking like Care was not gonna let this go and I really don't want to reiterate the entire convo that I just had.

"Look we only talked about love and how overrated that shit is."

"Wait did he say anything about me?" And for the second time today she damn near broke my neck as I eyed the shit out of her, she could not be serious.

"No Caroline. He did not mention your name at any specific point and time." I reply like an automated robot and I could tell she is slightly dismayed.

"You didn't tell him anything about you, did you?" She questions.

"No because once again, _amnesia_." I feel like I'm going to have to say this amnesia thing about a million times.

"Oh yeah I forgot, thank god." Caroline smiles as she begins to walk and my mouth drops that was hella rude. We get back to her dorm before I remember that I was suppose to go to the library.

"Bonnie's going to be here soon and then I'm gonna meet you guys at the mall later."

"Oh we goin shoppin?" The library can wait another day, I'm about to get me a new wardrobe.

"Yes you can't wear Tyler's hoodies all the time." She replies looking at the hoodie like it had good memories.

"Wait this is Tyler's?"

"Well you didn't think it was mine?" She asks offended.

"Why do you have it?" I mean I could see Tyler wearing this, I mean I did see his ass rocking jordans at some point in Season 6.

"I was going to give it back, but then when he left I wanted something to remember him by." She answers with a soft smile and I can't help but think that's cute.

"Wait where did he go?" I ask because they never really said anything about that.

"He went to the mountains to transform until it doesn't hurt anymore." Ok that makes sense I guess but it's clear that Care feels for him having to deal going through the same process again.

"Is he gonna come back?" I know he ain't because I heard Trevino got on to a better show.

"No and I hope he doesn't." Care replies with a twinge of frustration, I highly doubt she's still mad over there relationship.

"Why?"

"Because he escaped Mystic Falls, he's free." She says and I could sense she's slightly jealous and I don't blame her because this town sucks ass.

"Are you ever going to leave?" Like to New Orleans so that she could go be with Klaus considering that's the only person I ship Klaus with. Hayleigh and what's her face are annoying. Did I even spell Hayleigh right? I don't think so and it don't matter.

"I want to say yes, but the truth is I don't think so. Once I became a vampire, I became a part of this place." That's not what I wanna hear Caroline is bigger than this crappy town she could do so much better.

"I feel you, well not on the whole vampire thing but everything else. From what I can remember all I ever wanted to do was leave RI and now I'm here, somehow. But that's not the point, the point is that nothing can hold you back besides yourself so if you really want to leave, one day just get up and go." I really hope that's how the show ends with her leaving this shitty town.

"One day." Well that's not very optimistic but it's something.

"Just make sure to take Bonnie with you, she needs out of this place more than anyone else." My girl Bonnie deff can't stay here to be a servant to these fuckboys.

"You're so right. But knowing Bonnie she'll fight me on it but I'll strap her to the car if I have too." The sad part is Caroline's probably right even though Bonnie got absolutely nothing left here.

"Fight you on what?" Bonnie smirks as she walks into the room, putting her books down on the nearby desk.

"Going on a road trip." Care laughs not wanting to tell Bonnie the plan of kidnapping her.

"Why would I fight you on that, that sounds fun." She adds almost making me believe she'd actually go.

"And never coming back." I add, so that she catches the drift.

"What?" She giggles like I said something crazy or funny.

"Bon don't you ever think of running away?" Care moves closer to her.

"Well yeah but-"

"But what?" I butt in, sitting on the other side of her thus barricading her.

"What about… our friends?" She tried it.

"What friends? Elena in a coma. Jeremy out there hunting god knows what. Tyler in the mountains. Y'all don't have any family. If you talking about Matt take him with you." I know I'm brutal but she was fooling herself. And if she gonna list Damon as a friend, I'm going to need to hear it from her mouth so that my shipper heart can swoon.

"What about Damon and Stefan?" I knew she was gonna grasp for anything, she didn't even call them friends.

"Umm what about them, they're both vampires they'll always be around. SO give me a real reason because I'm not seeing one." I glare at her, I wanted her ass out this show like yesterday or given a better storyline and we all know that ain't happening.

"Look I can't! Maybe in the future but right now I have to be here." The way she said it made it known that she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

"Why? What's keeping you hear now Bon?" Care asks in a delicate tone and I wanna applaud for approaching her with more care. Bad cop, good cop scenario.

"I know how this sounds but I have to stay here to watch over Damon and Alaric." She sighs as she finally gets it off her chest but both Care and I eye each other in confusion.

"Why?" We question in unison. I really want her to say it's because she head over heels for Damon despite his melodramatic dusty ass.

"Because they're hurting and it's all my fault." I could sense the guilt churning within her I should have known Bonnie was going to pull this.

"Bonnie nothing that happened was your fault." Care tells her and my girl Care is right.

"Yes it is! Kai would have never put Elena to sleep or killed Jo if I didn't leave him in 1903." The tears slip out of her eyes and I can't help but close mine in frustration. Why must she always be plagued with this incessant guilt, when no one has ever given a shit about ruining her life.

"No, Kai did those things. And I'm sure you wouldn't have left him in 1903 if Damon told you the full implications of your actions, which he didn't." Oh god it absolutely killed me to say Kai did those things when it was completely out of character and Julie Plague just decided to ruin his entire redemption arc because she stupid.

"Yeah she's right." Care says supporting my claim.

"No because I was full of rage and I was selfish. I would have left him to die no matter what." Bonnie whispers eerily and I have no reply because she shattering my Bonkai heart.

"No. You would have went back after the fact." Care tells Bonnie and she's right. She's right no matter what Bonnie tells me she would have gone back for Kai, my little heart is too fragile to believe otherwise.

"How are you so sure?" She asks Care but I answer.

"Because just like this unnecessary guilt is gnawing at you right now it would have _ate_ you alive if you left him there, knowing what you know. Knowing the truth." Shit she almost got me tearing me up because the only image in my mind is Kai's blue grey eyes piercing at her through the beautiful snow. Nope it's official if I'm stuck here, I'm bringing my baby back. Care engages a group hug and I know Bonnie heard what we said but she didn't believe it. And I know she wouldn't believe it until she hears it from the source herself, Damon. Now getting Damon to say this especially after our intro was going to be hard.

"Thanks guys. But Care you're going to be late to class." Bonnie says somberly pointing to the clock that glared 2:26.

"Oh shit you're right! I'll meet you guys at the mall later." Care states as she zooms out the door in vampire speed.

"Mall." I say like a dog who sees squirrel. I forgot all about this mall trip.

"Yeah we decided you can't keep on wearing pajamas for the rest of your stay, so we're going to go shopping." Bonnie finishes with a smile as she does her best of switching the subject, lucky for her I was to excited at the aspect of new clothes that fit me, that I decided I'll pester her later about this problem.

"Oh my god really! Because as much as I'm rocking this hoodie, I'm sweating bullets out here." I explain as I fan my armpits and we both start laughing. But I'm seriously hot so I go splash some water on my face and when I come back she looks quite pensive.

"Catia, how exactly did you get here?"

"I don't know, I just remember this huge flash of light. Why?"

"Because I was thinking that maybe the way for you to go home is the same way you came."

"Holy shit sticks, how did I not think of this?" I scream as I run to her bed and pull back the covers.

"What are you doing?"

"I need Ms. Cuddles." I say searching underneath the bed.

"Ms. Cuddles? You know about her?" Bonnie asks I know Ms. Cuddles is private to her.

"I know everything remember, well about you guys anyways. Where is she?" Because she's not here.

"I sent her away in 1994, she's not here. Why?" Bonnie asks with the cross of her arms obviously wondering why I had an interest in her beloved teddy bear.

"Because Ms. Cuddles brought me here. And really Damon still hasn't gave her back?"

"Ms. Cuddles brought you here?"

"Yes that's what I said." I say as I start heading towards the door and she finally gets the memo as she runs to pick up her keys.

"How?"

"I don't know she was on the side of the road and I picked her up and then the light happened and I was here." As we head out to the Salvatores because my ass was on a mission and I can't believe I get to witness this whole exchange between her and Damon.

Bonnie was on some fast and furious shit as she got us to the boardinghouse in what I could only believe is record time. I run to the door and of course it's open, white people. I shake my head as I rush in.

"How did _you_ get in?" Damon steps out with a drink in his hand, no less.

"The front door was open, _genius_." I dish back.

"Well get _out_ , you're not welcome." He mutters it's so clear he's drunk out of his mind. So this moment is probably not going to be as cute as I want it to be.

"Don't speak to my friend that way." Stefan greets me with a smirk as he walks down the stairs.

" _Friend_? Since when did you two become _friends_?" He says perplexed probably wondering how drunk he is.

"Come on Damon, you know anyone who shows you up in your own home is a friend of mine." Stefan smiles, I love it when he's sassy. And honestly I can't help but gloat, as Damon just growls.

"So what can I help you with, _Catia_?" Stefan offers pronouncing my name perfectly again, the boy was aiming to give me a heart attack.

"Actually I need Damon's help."

"Ha, tough luck." Damon cackles ready to deny whatever I ask of him but he quickly stops when Bonnie enters through the door. She took her sweet time.

"Bonnie? Don't tell me you're with _her_?" He points at me.

"Of course she with me fool, how you think I got here?" I roll my eyes did he think I just memorized the location of this place and super speeded my ass here. No because I'm not Flash and I don't have built-in GPS.

"Damon I'm here because I need Ms. Cuddles." Bonnie explains as she walks up to him and it seems like he sobered up real quick and I decide to shut the fuck up since I didn't want to ruin this moment.

"What makes you think I have her?" There he goes playing games again, I know he has her.

"Because I sent her to you." Bonnie counters as she steps closer to him and they're gazing at each other. And I know they're communicating on another level, I look back at Stefan to see if he's watching this. And my fanboy is eating it up just as much as me, he's just better at hiding it.

"And why would you do something as stupid as that?" Oh my god in his own stubborn way Damon wants to know why Bonnie entrusted him with the thing she loves most. And I know he wasn't coughing the bear up until she confessed. But the thickening silence was killing me as Stefan and I awaited Bonnie's response.

"Because… I trust you more than anyone else." She states as if she just figured this out herself. And let me tell you I'm on the verge of imploding because Bamon is happening right now.

"Why?" Damon questioning why anyone would trust him let alone, Bonnie. Shit I'm sure Damon doesn't even trust himself but maybe by him knowing this he'll finally know that he's capable of much better. Of being better.

"Because you're the _only_ one who fights to see me live." Bonnie responds with tears in her eyes as she embraces him. Damon is clearly taken aback and doesn't know how to respond that is until he hugs her back so hard I'm sure she can't breathe. He takes her in, all in as he smells her hair and I'm sure he's longed for this hug. And despite all the pain they're relationship has entailed they are both so undeniably happy. And I can't help the tears strolling down my face, at this beauty that I have the honor to witness. You see _this_ love I believe in, the type of love that mends someone broken. No they'll never fully heal but at least the wounds won't bleed anymore.

"I needed that." Damon says breaking the hug that I wished lasted forever. And Bonnie just looks up and smiles at him with that dazzling smile of hers.

"But I'm sorry to tell you, I don't have the bear." He shrugs of course he just had to ruin the entire perfect moment they just had.

"Damon cut the crap, and get the bear." Stefan demands as he points upstairs, and I'm glad my fanboy told him.

"Fine." Damon whines in defeat and Bonnie smacks him on the head for playing her like that.

"Ow that hurt." He winces and I'm glad even though I highly doubt it actually hurt.

"Good. Because that wasn't funny. Now go get Ms. Cuddles." Bonnie orders as she crosses her arms.

"Ok, ok. Jeez tough crowd." Damon mutters as he walks upstairs and Bonnie turns around to face us rolling her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"He just doesn't want to give it up, because he sleeps with it every night." Stefan smiles mischievously as one does when giving away heavily guarded childish secrets.

"Wait are you crying?" She giggles pointing at me. I quickly wipe any evidence of tears.

"Girl, crying are you crazy? I don't cry." It's true I don't, only in extreme cases such as this one or when witnessing the passing of a beloved.

"Are you sure? Because it sure looks like you were crying." Bonnie laughs as she comes closer to me.

"I'm pretty sure I saw you tear up just a second ago." Stefan snickers and I am heartbroken. I thought he and I had something, but to go and snitch just like that.

"Y'all need glasses, because clearly I just had an eyelash stuck in my eye." I don't like this interrogation, people don't need to know that I have those icky things called emotions.

"Really, I'll blow it out for you." Stefan offers with a smirk, both of us knowing damn well I ain't got no eyelash in my eye. Nice try, pretty boy trying to tempt me with close proximity.

"No thanks. I think I'll just go to the bathroom and get it out myself." I fake smile as I rush upstairs and away from their skepticism.

"You sure?" Stefan asks. Am I sure that I don't want to melt into a puddle on the floor as you hold my face and look deep within my eyes? Yes I'm fucking sure, pretty boy.

"YES!" I yell as I make it to the second floor and can only hear the muffled laughter below. I don't even know where the damn bathroom is in this house besides that Damon has one in his bedroom. Speaking of Damon I'm pretty sure I can hear the sound of his voice. I follow it wondering who he could possibly be talking too.

"Alright now I know we've had good times. And you kept me company when I was alone. So I just want to thank you for being there, and reminding me not to give up on finding her, or letting me lose her. You've been a real friend." I stop at his open door and see him holding Ms. Cuddles while sitting on the side of the bed.

"So goodbye ." He says with a final tight squeeze on her that is until he spots me.

"What are you doing up here?" He stops being caught in the act of being as gushy as a sour patch kid.

"Looking for the bathroom. But let me tell you that was beyond adorable." I smile, it was cute and hilarious. Next thing I know he's standing before me trying his best to appear menacing, which to his disappointment wasn't working considering the bear in his hand.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll eat you alive." Of course death threats, I believe he always keeps a variety of threats ready, just in case.

"Relax, Hannibal Lecter you're secret's safe with me." I respond in "surrender".

"Good because I wasn't in the mood for tomboy." He smirks at his own joke as he heads towards the stairs.

"Har, har, har. You're so funny _."_ I whisper in his ear, as we walk down the stairs and I grin as I watch his back tense. If he could bite me he would but that would give him away. Bonnie and Stefan are chatting by the couch and I'm so glad for this Stefonnie interaction.

"If you two could stop flirting, for a sec. Bonnie I believe I have something for you." I'm even more glad for Damon's reaction, can we say jealous much. Damon tip toed towards Bonnie holding the bear behind him just killing her with the building momentum. Finally he pulls her out and presents her to Bonnie and she squeals like a 5 year old girl. As she hugs the living crap out of her and Damon soaks up her excitement, not being able to help the smile on his face. Just like I couldn't help mine, Stefan smiled too but you could tell he didn't entirely get why this bear was such a big deal. Ms. Cuddles would just be his Lil' Sebastian. Bonnie hugs Damon for the second time today, thanking him over and over again. And trust me I am working really hard to contain myself.

"Is that another eyelash in your eye?" Stefan snickers and I look away.

"Nope." I fake smile, I mean I was ready to cry but I wasn't gonna do it in front of Stefan.

"Bonnie stop thanking me it was no problem."

"I'm sure it wasn't." I add knowing he loved that thing just as much as her.

"In fact some might say he'll even miss the damn thing." Stefan chuckles and I can't help but chuckle along with him. If I know, then Stefan _definitely_ knows about Damon and . Which earns us a death glare from Damon.

"No I won't." Damon retorts like a child. Wow so believable.

"Oops I almost forgot, sorry." Bonnie says as she walks up to me holding out Ms. Cuddles. In the midst of crying over Bamon and making fun of Damon, I completely forgot that was my ticket out of here. Was I ready to go? I mean one day here and my life was already far more riveting. And if this is a dream it's been a great dream.

"Bonnie before I do this, I just wanna say I'm sorry about being harsh earlier. I just wanted you to know that you're better than this and that I'm rooting for you."

"I know, and I promise one day I will."

"Make it sooner rather than later, please."

"I'll try."

"Wait what the hell is going on here?" Damon asks perplexed yet again.

"Damon shutup. We're having a moment." I snap at him as I turn back to face Bonnie and I hug her, Imma miss her.

"Tell Care to shop enough for the both of us. Tell Enzo that he doesn't need to search it'll find him. Tell Matt to never stop smiling, okay." I let go and I can tell she's probably wondering when the hell did I speak to Enzo but she just nods.

"Stefan, I just wanted to let you know that you have a jawline sculpted by the gods and a brood that makes me weak in the knees, and I am thankful for being able to experience your face." I say as quickly as possible it's now or never to fess up to the obvious. He can't help the shit-eating grin on his face.

"For what it's worth, I enjoyed having you around _Catia_." It's worth a lot, the boy was trying to kill me before I departed.

"And last but not least, Damon. I would think your so hot if you weren't such a jackass. Oh and do me a favor, open your eyes."

"What?" He asks with a smirk, I'm sure he heard he only heard the hot part.

"You heard me, open your eyes." I say with a lil hint hint to Bonnie, he was such a moron. I turn to .

"Alright , take me home." I say as I reach out to grab her but stop.

"One last thing Damon." I made sure I had his attention and sent him a radiating smile.

"Yeah?" He said with a wiggle of his brows thinking I would stroke his ego even more.

"You can suck it." Ha got em, he swore I was gonna say something mad cute. But nah I was out of cute crap to say. I finally grab and close my eyes as I hear Damon mutter something. Then I stand there for what feels like a while and I pop open an eye only to see that I'm still here.

"Am I supposed to say something?" I ask Bonnie as we were both 100 percent sure this was going to work.

"Hold on we'll do it again. This time I'll say a spell." Alright, alright. This time it'll work as I close my eyes for the second time and I await her words.

"amthathe naye ezweni phambili lo fike amthathe aye naye ekhaya" Lord what language even is that? Then I feel a tug on my stomach and it's working and every particle of me tingled. When it stopped I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a ceiling while lying in bed. Bonnie was probably telling the boys everything and Damon would probably reply with something stupid. It was fun while it lasted being somewhere else. Speaking of somewhere else I do not recognize this ceiling. I get up and look around and make it to the hallway when I realize I'm still at the boardinghouse. -_-

"Bonnie it didn't work!" I say as I run back downstairs only to be greeted with a confused Bonnie and Damon's face reflecting the same disappointment as mine.

"So much for E.T go home." He mutters and I let it slide because I got bigger problems.

"I don't understand you said she brought you here." Bonnie recants as she squeezes Ms. Cuddles.

"She did. What exact spell did you say?" I ask her maybe she had said the wrong one.

"I said for her to take you the land before which you came, for her to take you home." Bonnie explains and that just ain't adding up in my book or hers. I could see the gears in her head starting to go into overdrive.

"Well it didn't work, because I ended up in a room upstairs." I start to pace so much for me going home.

"And this is definitely not your home." Damon felt the need to say.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I'm aware. Now what am I supposed to do?" I ask somberly as I sit down.

"Wait just so I'm caught up; you were sent here by the bear, so you guys used it again to send you back home. But it sent you back here instead?" Stefan questions coming out of the woodwork I forgot he was here from how silent he is.

"Yup." I answer while rubbing my head searching for answers.

"Wait what exact room did it bring you to?" He asks his tone laced with something I couldn't quite figure out.

"I don't know, I think the… second one on the right." Why does it matter, all I know is that it's not my bedroom.

"That's my room!" Damon yells for no damn reason and now I know what Stefan's voice was laced with, it was mischief.

"Ok Damon, I don't think it matters."

"Hold on, we don't know that. Maybe sent you back here because it's your new home." Stefan explains which only got him a simultaneous death glare from Damon and I, he can't possibly be serious.

"No, Stefan might have a point guys. Remember how I said that maybe you're here for a reason, that maybe you're here because you have to do something."

"Yeah I remember."

"Well what if you can't leave until you do whatever you were sent here to do." Bonnie states giving me her logic and I can't say it doesn't make sense.

"Oh god are you saying we can't get rid of her yet?" Damon interjects.

"Damon do me a favor and shut the fuck up for like 5 seconds. Now Bonnie the thing about that is, I have no idea what the hell I have to do." I finish with a whine, I am fucked. I cover my face as I'm only met with silence, I mean no one else knows what to say. But then I feel a comforting a hand on my shoulder and I glance up to see Stefan.

"We'll help you figure it out." Stefan always the good one and I offer him a weak smile.

"Like hell we will, we don't know who she is. And what I don't get is that if she's from Rhode Island why don't we just get her a plane ticket out of here." Shit Damon has a point considering my backstory.

"It's a.. _little_ more complicated than that." I nervously laugh as I look at Bonnie for back up but I can tell she's got nothing.

"Complicated how?" Damon questions and I can tell he's feeling proud because he's got me pinned. Do I confess or do I bullshit? Who are we kidding I'm cornered and I don't have bullshit on demand.

"Blueberries, apple pie, pancakes." I blurt out, this was a tactic I learned long ago from Wizards of Waverly Place when cornered just blurt out some random shit until people leave you alone.

"What?" Damon spits out and I can tell Stefan and Bonnie are trying to figure out what the fuck I'm doing too.

"Whip cream, chocolate shake, lava cake, rubber goose, apple juice." Wait is that the The Fairly OddParents theme song?

"Are you singing Timmy Turner?" Damon asks me.

"Hold up you watch Fairly OddParents?" I mean that show is poppin but Damon's prehistoric.

"No." He quickly replied, nice try Damon your manchild is showing.

"Then how do you know the theme song?" I ask as I purse my lips, Bonnie and Stefan also awaiting a response from him.

"I..you. know." wow great save.

"No we don't know, how bout you tell us." Stefan says, you can tell he loved watching his brother squirm and Damon's patience was wearing thin.

"You know what? You can tell us another day when you think of a decent enough excuse. Bonnie and I have to go, Care's waiting for us at the mall." I grin as I grab Bonnie by the hand and rush us out the door.

"I don't trust that girl/boy for one second." I hear Damon mutter.

"Oh you're just mad that she's smarter than you. Now what other kids shows do you enjoy watching?" Is the last thing I hear before the door slams.

"Thank god we got out of there fast." I sigh as I walk to the car with Bonnie on my heels.

"I can't believe your distraction worked."

"I'm not, it works 75 percent of the time. Now let's get to the mall, I'm sick of sweating in this hoodie." I laugh.

"It's only 15 minutes out." She says popping open the car door.

"Oh and do you think we can go to the salon, because if I'm sticking around indefinitely I'm gonna need me some hero hair." I grin with a flip of my hair, Mystic Falls has no idea what's coming.


	4. We Slay

Shopping is so much fun when your with rich people. Well actually I don't think Bonnie and Caroline are rich but I'm pretty sure there living off their parents' wills and the Salvatore's generosity, meaning they have got all the shmoney. Which means that they have no reason to dress the way that they do. Luckily I'm here to save them from looking fashion impaired. I still remember what Care wore to the watering hole that striped purple top and yellow shorts it was just so tragic and don't get me started on her dreads when she turned bad. From now own I vow to make this show stylish no matter how difficult that might be. By the end, Gossip Girl and PLL fans of the world will be begging us for advice. And Carrie Bradshaw better watch out because I'm about to be the new TV fashion icon. Albeit more urban and punk but iconic nonetheless. Right now I was waiting for Bon and Care to step out to surprise me with there new looks.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, and I expect greatness!" That was a demand because I really want them to wow my socks off. So when they finally come out, my face instantly drops. Bonnie was dressed in a beige tunic with jeans and a cardigan , Caroline was wearing a floral skater dress with a blazer.  
"Clearly this is going to be harder than I thought." I mutter to myself but Care hears it.  
"What you don't like it?" Care asks surprised that I don't like the fact that they constantly wear endless variations of the same thing.  
"It's not that I don't like it. It's just that I don't like it." I stated as I stood up to examine them in discontent.  
"Why don't you like it?" Bonnie asks.  
"Because it's the same thing you guys always wear and you guys are definitely not the same people so don't you think it's time for some change and a little spunk." I smile at them. Luckily I had planned for this as I hand them each a couple of hangers.  
"This is all one look so I want you guys to put everything on."  
"Can I get a sweater to go on top of this?" Bonnie asks.  
"No." I say as my eyes drift on their very layered outfits. I shove them into the dressing room and could feel the air tingle around me. In the time that I am here I know fashion history will be made. Bonnie made it out of the dressing room first, she had on a pair of vintage dark wash high waisted shorts with some rippage obviously paired with a breezy orange floral off the shoulder blouse that stopped just about two inches above the start of her shorts and she was strapped in brown suspenders. Then came out Caroline in denim overalls with a denim button-down.  
"Don't you think these shorts are to short?"  
"Don't you think this is a bit to much denim?"  
"NO! I think you got cake and I think you got legs for days now will you please both look in the mirror and appreciate my damn work." Jeez you'd think a hard-working girl like me could get a break around here. Ready to rebut my argument I toss their hair and twirl them towards the mirror. For a moment they stare and pose from different angles conflicted. Until it's dawned on them.  
"Holy Shit! She's right we do look hot." Care squeals as she shimmies in the mirror.  
"It's crazy that I like this because I feel like a hippie Kelly Kapowski." Bonnie explains.  
"Good because that's what I was going for." I smile I know what I'm doing at least when it comes to dressing people but I know very little about everything else.  
"Oh my God! Bonnie!"Care screams as she stares at Bonnie.  
"What?!" Bon replies scared thinking she might have a bug on her.  
"You do have cake. Lots of it. How come I never noticed?" Care explains as her jaw is still open as she examines her new findings.  
"Because she was hiding it under all those god awful layers." Those tragic, tragic layers that tried so hard to hide her sex appeal.  
"Really guys?" Bonnie huffs.  
"Really nothing I'm putting that ass on showcase to the world so that Kardashian fans of the world know what a real ass looks like." I say holding up my fist to the gods of fame, I'll be damned if the Kardashians will get all the credit for what they got made when it comes naturally to my melanin queens. Then Bonnie yelped as Caroline had unexpectedly grabbed her ass.  
"Oh my god it's so firm, you could sit on it." Care whispers in disbelief and Bon rolls her eyes into the infinities of hell.  
"I know right, I'm so jelly. I mean I'm Dominican but it seems my ass privileges have been revoked without an appeal." I shake my head, I had been wronged.  
"Enough about my ass. Now I really do love this denim look you have going on. I want something like that." Bon adds as she fixes Care's collar.  
"Sure we can. Wait what's today!" I ask because I just came up with a brilliant idea.  
"Wednesday.. Why?" They reply simultaneously.  
"Because on Wednesdays we wear denim." I smirk.  
"Oo our very own Mean Girls reference, I like it." Caroline squeals yet again.  
"As long as I'm not Karen." Bonnie retorts.  
"Please none of us have the tits to be Karen." I reply.  
"None of us have the tits to be any of them." Care clarifies.  
"Ha. You right." I laugh as I grab more clothes for them to try on. By the time we leave the mall our arms are getting some intense workouts from all the baggage we have. And each item is hand selected or approved by me. Next up the Salon and we caught them just before closing.  
"Now why are we here again?" Bonnie asks as she plants herself in a chair.  
"Watchu mean why are we here? My hair is a hot mess and I'm sorry I love you but that wig has got to go, boo." I mean I love Bonnie but her hair always be looking all types of fucked.  
"I am not wearing a-"  
"It's ok Bon, I know. But she is right." Caroline adds as nicely as possible, which only left Bonnie's mouth agape.  
"If the blondie knows what's up, there's a problem." I justify and I am impressed with Caroline's weave deduction skills it's a great skill to have, not that Bonnie's was too tough to spot.  
"Wait how did you know?" Bonnie asks, where as I was polite enough not to say how could she not know.  
"Umm did you forget that I watch the living shit out of America's Next Top Model and Ru-Paul's Drag Race it is all about the hair aka weave and wigs. Plus I'm wearing extensions right now."  
"Wait you are?" Bonnie asks.  
"Yup." We answer simultaneously.  
"Since when do you wear extensions?"  
"For 2 years now." Care nods and Bonnie's face is incredulous but then she gathers herself.  
"Ok besides the fact I just learned something new about my best friend, I meant what are we doing here? You drove us to the farthest part of town when we passed several salons." Bonnie asks I'm really starting to wonder where Bonnie gets her hair done. Also several I saw like one.  
"Because no one does hair like they do in the ghetto." I thought this was obvious.  
"Even so, they're closing they're not gonna take us in." Why is she so negative?  
"Actually I called Tonisha on our way here she's totally gonna take us." Caroline confirms and Bonnie is flabbergasted, as am I.  
"Wait you now someone who works here?" Bonnie asks and the confusion in her face matched mine.  
"Yeah I know the owner." Caroline just says like nothing, I'm not even friends with any hair stylists back at home.  
"Hold the front door, why didn't you say this in the car." I say.  
"Well you asked Siri the best places to get your hair done for the cheapest prices, and I knew Tonisha is the best in town so I brought you here." Caroline explains and I knew there was a reason I always liked Caroline she's full of surprises. But I gave Bonnie a shake of disappointment.  
"What?" She addresses me.  
"Nothing... I'm just starting to wonder whose black here and whose white."  
"You can't be serious?" She retorts.  
"I'm kidding, no but seriously where do you get your hair done?" I ask still thinking who brought upon all these terrible disgraces upon her head.  
"There are only 2 salons in Mystic Falls well apparently 3 and I go to Britney's on Park." Bonnie says as she know questions her life choices. Britney's on Park if that ain't the most pretentious sounding name.  
"Britney's they're awful." Caroline repelles in disgust.  
"And overpriced as hell." Says a woman with an aqua blue Afro and burgundy lipstick that popped against her dark skin and she offers a smile. And instantly I knew I was in love with her aesthetic.  
"Tonisha, I'm so sorry to come this late we were just shopping because my friends new in town." Caroline explains and I am loving Tonisha's get up she's about as urban as its gonna get in Mystic Falls. Plus I am digging the Afro-Punk.  
"Don't worry Jess, I always got time for my favorite customer." She smiles again and it's cool to know that Care has more than one black friend, that's what's up. Wait hold on a minute what did she just call her?  
"Jess?" Bonnie beat me to it.  
"It short for Jessamine. Caroline Jessamine." Care explains.  
"Because she's as pretty and as bright as a Carolina Jessamine." Tonisha goes into, but I still got no clue what a Carolina Jessamine is until Bonnie drops a look at me with a smirk on her lips.  
"It's a flower."  
"Ohhh." As I was now fully caught up.  
"Alright now whose first?" Tonisha asks and Care and I both point to Bonnie.  
"Rude." Was her only response as she sent us an icy glare but what can we do I mean I was willing to sacrifice the beauty of my own hair to make sure hers was finally amazing.  
"I figured. Jess why didn't you bring her to me sooner?" Tonisha questions with good reason as she inspects Bonnie's head and slowly pulls of her wig. To reveal a wig cap which Bonnie whips off herself.  
"Hold the fuck up, you have thick, healthy hair and you wear these insufferable wigs, why?!" I beg as I see that her matted curly hair falls to her shoulders. And I could tell she was offended and was now giving me the cold shoulder.  
"Don't worry, when I'm done with you Beyoncé gonna come running to find out where you get your weave done." Tonisha states and I can't help but believe her. Two hours passed when Caroline and I were completely done and let me tell you we look fabulous. They were in the final stages of Bonnie's hair although we are not allowed to see it until she's done. Bonnie had given me her phone and this is the third time Damon has called but I don't want his dusty ass bothering us during pampering time. But I was sick of having it vibrate in my thigh.  
"What do you want?" I sigh.  
"Bonnie?" Do I sound like Bonnie like at all?  
"Try again, genius." And then it was his turn to sigh.  
"Ladyboy. I was really hoping you were in a ditch somewhere by now."  
"I could care less what you call me but know you really shouldn't use that term it's highly offensive to the transgender and hermaphrodite community." I argue it's about time Damon became just a little bit politically aware.  
"So you admit, your a man?" He chuckles.  
"I admit you're an idiot, and is that all because I'm hanging up." I say as I'm about to hang until I hear him beg.  
"Where's Bonnie?"  
"Busy."  
"What do you mean Busy?"  
"As in she can't come to the phone because she's busy. You realize she does have a life when she's not trying to save you from the consequences of your man pain. Right?" There is a slight pause as he tries to think of some retaliation.  
"I don't even know you, and you still manage to drive me insane." And he got nothing.  
"Thank you some say it's a talent." I say with a toss of my hair.  
"Just put on Bonnie."  
"Like I told you she's busy."  
"Put her on the phone." He demands like I'm gonna listen.  
"No."  
"No?" I don't know why he seems so surprised it was kinda obvious that this was going to be my response.  
"Wow you really don't have any respect for other people's time, do you?" I ask.  
"Listen I don't have time for this so put Bonnie on the phone, it's an emergency." Emergency? That means he probably did something stupid like go on a murderous rampage.  
"Oh why didn't you say that to begin with?"  
"So you're gonna put her on?"  
"No." I laugh, I'm so evil.  
"The next time I see you, I'm going to yank out your vocal cords so no one ever has to listen to your incessant voice. Now for the love of God put on Bonnie!" He growls and with that I hit end. I don't need to be insulted by a prick plus my wig right now got me feeling high and mighty. Then the phone rings again and I wait a couple of rings to answer.  
"Did you just hang up on me?" Uhh yeah thought that was pretty obvious.  
"Because I don't tolerate being threatened. You wanna talk to me, you talk to me like a human being."  
"The whole point of this is that I _don't_ want to talk to you. I want to talk to Bonnie."  
" _Really?_ I hadn't caught that like at all." Sarcasm is a talent.  
"Why are you so difficult?"  
"I could ask you the same question." No really Damon I could really ask you the same question.  
"Will you _please_ put Bonnie on the phone?" He begs.  
"Please! I don't think I've ever heard that word on your lips." Damon does have some nice lips.  
"So you'll let me talk to her?"  
"No. But since you're trying to be a good boy, I'll relay a message." I smile.  
"I swear to go-"  
"Ahhh ahh ahh be a good boy or I won't tell her anything." And I know he could sense the shit-eating grin on his face.  
"Tell me what could she possibly be so busy doing at this point in time?" Here we go again.  
"The fact that you can't even fathom that Bonnie could be busy with anything other than your life, really showcases how much you think of her. For all you know she could be fighting off dragons, taking a mid-term, getting her hair done, talking to her estranged mother, or having sex."Shit I should get paid for spitting truth, the way I do.  
"Funny I know for a fact it's not the last one."Or he hoping it ain't.  
"How do you know? As you and I both know Bonnie's hot like really hot and she has been busy for awhile I could only imagine what she's doing." I sing into his ears giving him the illusions of Bonnie having any other person in her life besides him and I can tell it gets to him.  
"Wait does ladyboy have a crush on Bon Bon?" I roll my eyes he could do better.  
"Uhh yes. Everyone should unless you blind and even then you should still have a crush on her."  
"I don't have time for your lesbian fantasies. Wait, did you say Bonnie is with her mom?" Will you look at that he cares.  
"I said it was a possibility amongst several other things Bonnie could be doing."If he found out she was just doing her hair, I'm sure he'd strangle me.  
"I hate you." Love, hate such a fine line.  
"You entertain me." Honestly he does.  
"I know Stefan shut up- Fine. Ok. Listen you're being a complete ass could you _please_ tell Bonnie that, hell has returned."  
"Wait Stefan's there?" Hold on put my boy on the phone.  
"Calm yourself, your panties are already in a bunch about Bonnie, you don't need to fantasize about my brother too." Uhm I can fantasize all I want that's why it's called fa-fa-fa-fa-fan-t-t-t-tasy.  
"I sense jealousy. Would you rather I fantasize about us?" I joke.  
"God no! I rather fantasize about me and a horse."  
"So you're into beastiality, that makes sense I guess." Considering he isn't having any luck in the womens department.

"For the love of God, just do tell her." I win this round.  
"Ok, but only because we're the best of friends." With that I hung up all though I know he was pissed on the other side. Caroline was trying to contain her laughter.  
"I'm guessing that was Damon."  
"We have a winner. Do you think he'll ever get tired of being an idiot?"  
"Considering I've known him for years, no not really."  
"You probably right. Anyway how long you think we're gonna be here for, because she started with Bonnie first and she still not done." I wanna see this miracle already.  
"Well I just got a texturizer and you got a wig, she's getting a full install but I think she's close to being done." There she go spitting hair knowledge.  
"Care I just wanna say I am very impressed with your weave knowledge."  
"Thanks, I've spent a lot of time here. Toni's hilarious and probably the coolest person in this town."  
"I could probably agree with that statement, but I'm here now. So there's two cool people in town." I smirk as I toss my freshly new white hair to the side, I was serving some Daenerys Targeryn realness. Care just rolled her eyes and giggled.  
"Wait does Bonnie have an Instagram?" Because obvi gotta document her new look.  
"No, she doesn't see the point."  
"I'm offended. What's her password so that I can make her one."  
"Actually I don't know." I wake up her Nokia Lumia, she's so hipster she's not even android or iPhone she's Nokia. It's a PIN number. So I take a crack at it. And within seconds it's unlocked which only makes me disappointed.  
"Wait how'd you know it?"  
"I know how much Bonnie likes to torture herself. 1994." I could sense the guilt Caroline felt and I'll let her sulk in it a bit because she uncharacteristically decided that she would not be helping with the Bonnie rescue. I began my mission of making Bonnie an Instagram.  
"Bonnie does have a Facebook though?"  
"Yeah but only because I made her get one."  
"Sounds like her." As I click register with Facebook and bada Bing, bada boom our girls got an Instagram.  
"Are you guys ready for the unveil?" Tonisha yells from the other room. Before I answer Care signals me to record and I switch to video as fast my fingers let me.  
" Yes." Then I click record. And someone turned on the radio because Sexyback began to play.  
"Introducing the new and improved Bonnie Bennet!" Then finally she came out, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.  
"Yasss Boo! Give us a twirl!" I scream she looks amazing and Care's clapping. Bonnie gets a little more comfortable and sashays her way down to us and gives us a beautiful twirl in her patchwork denim dress ending with a laugh. I end the video right there, because it's perfect.  
"So what do you guys think?" Bonnie asks. And I think tears are about to fall from my eyes because her part looks so natural, well first off they she actually has one now. They cut her hair to angle around her face, one side having more hair to balance out her uneven jaw line. She had a lengthy lob that ended right past her collar bones, curled to messy perfection. She even got highlights.  
"It's beautiful!" I cry in joy.  
"I love it!" Caroline claps. She looks flawless we all do! Which uh duh causes me to take a poppin ass selfie of the three of us and we slay. It's not until we get in the car that I remember that Damon had annoyed me earlier.

"Bonnie I forgot, Damon wanted me to tell you something." I reminisce as I proceed to post the photo on her brand new Instagram seeing how I already posted the video.

"What? What did he say?" And I swear her anxiousness sped up the car by like 20 miles, even though Caroline was driving.

"Hold on let me finish posting this to your insta. Which filter do you like more Valencia or Amaro?" I say holding up the phone to her from the backseat.

"Since when do I have an Instagram?" She asks as she yanks the phone from my hand.

"Since I made you one." I smirk and I take the phone back from her still trying to decide what filter to use.

"What? Why? Whatever? What did Damon want?" Bonnie asks as she brings herself back to the original question.

"Oh the usual to annoy the hell out of people."

"Catia!" Bonnie growls.

"Bonnie!" I growl back, until the gods have finally shown me the true filter. "Oh my god it's 100% Amaro!" I scream as I finally post the photo with pride, that is until Bonnie steals the phone from me.

"What did he- Oh shit you're right we look great in this photo. What filter did you say this was?"

"Wait lemme see!" Caroline squeals and Bonnie shows her the photo and she nods in approval.

"Amaro." Care and I say in unison. Are Care and I one and the same?

"Amaro, nice. Wait nope, what the hell did Damon say?" Bonnie asks for the umpteenth time.

"Do you mean besides all his petty insults that he uses to masquerade his dwindling, pathetic ego." I finish with a shake of my head.

"Yes besides that." Bonnie mutters and Caroline laughs because she know I'm right.

"Oh well then he said something about an emergency." I smile as Bonnie grimaces.

"What were his exact words?"

"Hell has returned. He's so dramatic."

"What?!" Bonnie and Caroline scream as Caroline pulls a tokyo drift and switches directions on the road.

"Oh! Snap my neck why don't you?!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because I'm sure he's just being dramatic and what were you going to leave the salon with your hair half sewed in. I hate to tell you this Bonnie, but that would have been hella ratchet." I whisper while rubbing my neck.

"Can you believe her?" Bonnie shakes her head while looking towards Caroline.

"I mean she's not wrong though." Caroline says barely audible.

"Care!" Bonnie yells.

"It would have been really ratchet." Caroline whispers in guilt and I shrug, even Caroline knows I'm right.

"Don't fuel her?" Bonnie tells her she ain't fueling me, I'm just right.

"I'm not." Caroline responds like I said I'm just right.

"This is serious." Bonnie explains.

"How do you know?" Seriously how does she know it's Damon, everything is melodrama with him.

"We only say that in the most serious situations." Really?

"Wow you couldn't think of anything more subtle?" I ask I mean hell has returned.

"You're going to give me a migraine." She says as she rubs her forehead.

"I get that a lot." I say to the window as I wonder if I really did fuck up by not telling Bonnie earlier, but we we're having fun. We arrive in record time as Caroline drove like speed limits are only recommendations. When we arrive to the the Salvatore Boarding House and I just felt like now would be the time to play some bomb ass intro music because we looked hot as hell. We sashayed in unison our hair flowing in the wind. Bonnie walking in the middle as her vintage patchwork dress flowed and her converses hit the pavement. My white hair whipped around me and against the collar of my denim jumpsuit and I made sure not to dirty my platform sneakers. Caroline's wavy hair swung effortlessly around her as her denim overalls rubbed against her keds.. I figured we should all wear sneakers considering we never know when the hell we'll have to run for our lives in this town. But I assigned each of us different brands and certain shoes; Bonnie gets Converse, Puma, over-the-knee boots, and gladiator sandals. Caroline gets; Keds, Adidas, booties and pumps. And I get to wear whatever but mostly , Nikes, and any type of platform so that I can feel tall. Anyways back to our bomb ass entrance, cue "Who run the world, Girls!"As we walk into the house like we own the place. Of course Stefan opens the door and for once his eyebrows unfurrow as he sees our get-up.

"So what's wrong?" Bonnie sighs looking for any sign of Damon and I swear to you he ran into the living room at the sound of her voice.

"Bon- you look... great." Damon says almost like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Care so do you, actually you all do." Stefan adds and these bitches all turn into a hot mess blushing from their heads to their toes. I already know I look hot.

"Thanks."

"No seriously, though who dressed you guys and can they never stop dressing you." Damon says while blatantly staring at Bonnie's side boob.

"Oh that would be me." I say as I step out from behind them and I can see Damon instantly regret complementing me.

"So Ladyboy _is_ a lady?" He smirks to recover as he feels my gold body chain from inside my denim jumpsuit because I left the zipper down. And I smack his hand away.

"Will you look at that? Whereas I'm still looking for any evidence that proves your a man."My comebacks in this universe are rapid fire and I am loving it!

"I can show you if you want." He whispers in my ear and Stefan rolls his eyes to the ends of the world and back along with me.

"You're only a boy if you think that me seeing you naked, proves you're a man." Everyone's eyebrows raised and in my head I was screaming "DAMN!" I ain't got no mercy for the fuckboys today and Damon for once had no words to say, so he instead turned back to Bonnie who was trying to prevent herself from laughing.

"Why did you bring her?" What a toddler.

"Damon you said this was an emergency, what is it?" As she was not going into the dynamic that is Damon and I.

"Yeah the emergency being that she's still alive, when she shouldn't be." Damon growls while glaring at me and I glare right back.

"Shut up Damon. Something serious did happen." Stefan states his eyebrows refurrowing and my stomach instantly churns.

"What happened?" Caroline asks and I can tell she's scared too.

"Our mother paid us a small visit." Stefan replies.

"I thought she left town to torment someone else." Bonnie states.

"Yeah well. Surprise, she's back and she left us a little gift." Damon grumbles as he opens up a bottle of bourbon.

"What did she do?" Bonnie asks.

"She hexed us into the confines of our home." So like time-out.

"Why would she do that?" Caroline questions afraid of the answer.

"Oh only because she plans on turning the local high school into her own personal bloodbag." Damon says as he flicks on the TV that I didn't even know they had and it's the news. With the headlines, "High School Locked Down Due to Virus."

"Wait a fucking minute you're telling me your mother warped the news to say that there is a school lockdown so that she and her _family_ could drain those kids one by one."

 _"Ding ding we have a winner_." Damon chuckles eerily as he drains his glass. Wow maybe Lily Salvatore is worthy of being a villain after all.


	5. EL PLAN

"Wow that's kinda genius." I say out loud in small admiration of the evil deed Lily has committed.

"You're not serious." Damon spat.

"What? I'm just saying it was smart, to alter the news and make it a virus so that when they die she can blame it on that and never even be attached to it. She's only been here what 2 months and she's figured out how things work. I'm just saying none of you, have ever thought of this even when you were "evil"." And just like that I no longer had any friends in the room, shit where is Klaus when you need him he would have understood.

"Bon, get her out of here!" Damon screams like a child, really it left my ears ringing.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask this boy acts like some deranged wild animal.

"No, what is wrong with you? Calling my _mother_ a genius." He was getting real close to invading my personal bubble.

"First things first, I never called your _mother_ a genius. I said the _plan_ was kinda genius. I'm a fan of good craftsmanship, wherever I find it. And can we please address the fact that you seem to be more mad at the fact that you _thought_ I called your mother a genius, then the fact that I said a plan that involved massacring a bunch of kids was sorta genius." I cross my arms but let's be for real everyone in this room knows damn well Damon doesn't care about strangers or casualties if it doesn't affect him, this is why he doesn't have hero hair he's got a mop on his head that he calls hair.

"So you want those kids to die?" Caroline asks.

"God, no. What the fuck? I am not that morbid!" Jesus what they think I am, Satan.

"Well right now, Catia, it's looking like they're going to die." Bonnie scowls as she grabs her hair not sure what to do.

"These kids aren't going to die, just because two dudes are tied up here. Like, what are the rest of us, useless?" I point out, shit what happened to good old fashioned girl power.

"She has a point. Damon and I may not be able to do anything but Bonnie, you and Caroline can still stop them." Stefan says and I cough obnoxiously.

"And Catia you as well." I smile as I toss my hair to the side, I mean I didn't get this hero hair for nothing.

"Well Ladies we heard him let's hit the road, and save the day." I say as I march to the front door, awaiting for my ladies to follow suit. It took them awhile to register what was happening but by the time I stepped outside they were right behind me, or at least that's what I thought.

"Catia we have a problem." I hear Care grunt.

"What is my hair messed up?" I say as I instantly go to run my fingers through the back of my head.

"No we have an actual serious problem." Bonnie strains in anguish as I turn around to argue how serious a hair malfunction is. In fact so serious it can detract from a scene, cough cough RIP Bonnie's old wigs. But instead I'm greeted with two women who look like they're stuck behind glass.

"No! NO! NO!" I say as I try to yank the girls out.

"Stop it's useless, it looks like our mother not only hexed us in but them as well." Stefan clarifies as he grabs the bridge of his nose.

"She probably trapped all magical entities inside the house so that they could not stop her, which is why Catia was able to leave." Bonnie points out as she rubs her temple.

"Shit-" I start.

"Don't you fucking say it." Damon interrupts.

"Say what?" I ask how could he possibly know what I was gonna say next.

"That my mother's a genius."

"That's not what I was gonna say."

"Oh."

"Yeah before I was rudely interrupted I was gonna say, "Shit, those kids are totally gonna die!" I scream. Yeah I mean right now this rescue team consists of me and only me.

"Two seconds ago, you said these kids were gonna live." Damon replys like an idiot.

"Yeah two seconds ago I had a pack of badass bitches behind me and now they're stuck in there. Which totally changes the plan!" My nerves are most definitely getting to me.

"We never had a plan!" Bonnie yells as we all start to freak out.

"True! But I planned on winging it! Because I was feeling pretty confident with a witch and a vampire on my side!"

"We are still on your side!" Care explains.

"I know that! But you're on _that_ side of the door. I mean you are trapped as in you can not get out!" I say as I scratch my neck in anxiety.

"Thank you we are well aware, that we are trapped!" Damon screams through his teeth.

"But c'mon you have to admit that this plan was pretty smart and well thought out. I mean hexing all of you was pretty genius." I admit as I once again admire the craftsmanship of the other team.

"What did I tell-" Damon as he begins to charges through the door in what I'm sure was an attempt to strangle me but the magical barrier catapulted him into the back wall and it was a satisfying crash to hear. Oh, I couldn't help the cackle that left my body, this boy really is an idiot. Also didn't we agree he will not put his hands on me. Charma is a bitch which only made me laugh more. But I know damn well if no one stops me now, this laughing was gonna turn into crying real fast.

"Catia that's enough." Bon tells me.

"Is it? Because… those kids are gonna… die. It's laugh or cry." I say in between fits of laughter and sure enough by the end of it I was seconds away from crying, as I slide my ass on to the floor.

"They're not going to die, we just need a plan as good as theirs." Stefan speaks for the first time in a long time.

"Stefan I don't know why people don't think you're a riot, because I think you're hilarious. Lol a plan as good as theirs." I chuckle I am tired I had officially gone through like every emotion in the past 3 minutes.

"Are you saying, that _you_ can't think of a better plan?" Stefan asks in attempt to coax me as he crouched down in the doorway to reach my level.

"That's not what I said. What I'm saying is that even if we made up an excellent plan, we still don't have the man power to execute it." I sigh.

"Think of it like a _TV show,_ the villain has to have one flaw in their plan. At least one, there always is." Bonnie says, it was clear she was grasping at straws. Until it clicked in my head.

"TV show? Yes that's exactly what this. A TV show and not even a good one at that. I mean things go horribly wrong all the time but that's because it usually lacks logic and everyone has their own motives. But I'm here now, and I can do this!" I say as I get up from the floor and Stefan smirked at my sudden confidence.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon asks and I completely ignore him as I re-enter the house and walk back to the tv screen, scanning the news for a flaw. No kids were shown meaning they were already probably trapped inside.

"Caroline draw me a blueprint of the high school." I tell her knowing full well she would have full knowledge of the school grounds.

"Bonnie do we have anyone on the inside any underclassmen you guys were cool with…. that are still alive?" I tack on the end because everyone dies here. And I could tell Bonnie was thinking hard.

"April Young." Stefan replies. Good answer.

"Now who has her number?" I ask around still not taking my eyes from the screen looking for a sign other than the news reporter that was clearly ranting away about something she knew nothing about really the whole scene looked fake it wasn't properly executed.

"If this is a virus, where are the ambulance? The people in hazmat suits?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"They probably didn't want to compel all those people." Damon states.

"Exactly so that's our in. Now we need an ambulance, it would really help if I had at least one vampire handy to compel people. Looks like I'm gonna have to steal one. Text April ask her to give us the deets under the pretense of the virus. Get me Matt Donovan on the phone."

"Ok so you found a way in, then what?" Damon asks skeptically.

"Well I was thinking we get Matt in under the pretense of medical examiner and we create a diversion while getting all the kids out." I smile not that hard.

"Sounds great but what's the diversion and what happens if they catch on before you can get them all out? You'll perish along with the rest of them. You know that's not that bad at all. I say go forward with your plan." He smirks as usual, that piece of shit.

"You realize no one finds you funny, right?" I say as I step closer to him, he was testing me.

"Damon if you're just going to be an ass, then just leave the room." Bonnie tells him and I'm glad she did because I was ready to beat his ass.

"Oh, come on. Really? You don't actually think _she_ can pull this off?" Damon looks around incredulously I just wanted to know what the hell his problem with me was.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's all we've got." Caroline says tired of his idiocracy.

"And so far she's come up with more of a plan than we have." Stefan also adds on.

"Thanks now show me that blueprint." I say as I step near Caroline and examine her handy work.

"No problem and I texted April she said she's getting medicated at the gym."

"Could you ask her how many kids are there?"

"Bonnie what's the extent of your magic? Can you do things without actually being there, like let's say seal off a school from magical entities? Stefan is the water system still laced with vervain? I need variables and ideas are welcome right now." I ask I mean we are short on time so we need to work fast here, people lives are in danger.

"I don't know I've never done it before." Bonnie replies, as I had figured.

"Well are you up for it today?" I ask.

"Do I have a choice?" She answers with a dry snort.

"Yes, you always have a choice if it's too much strain then we stop." I tell her and she's stunned that someone actually cares about her well being I know so crazy right. That Bonnie the girl who saves everyone lives no one stops for a second to think about hers. Well not anymore.

"Um I will try my best." She responds just a little shaken.

"Good, but if at any point it's to much, I want you to stop. I don't care the scenario, stop. Just give everyone a heads up, am I understood?" I want her to understand that under no circumstances does she put her life or magic in danger.

"Yes." She responds still in shock.

"Good, now I'll work on getting you a visual so that you can have a better grasp of what you have to do. Stefan, the water system?"

"Yes the vervain is still intact but it's still on a back up system, that would have to be turned on in the boiler room." Stefan states and I swear I could see a twinkle in his eye.

"So..I need to get to the boiler room and Matt causes the distraction. I want the distraction to be a fire but I would have to be quick enough to get to the boiler room and change the system before someone pulls the fire alarm, thus calling the fire department which will help get the kids out, while Bonnie seals the heretics in. But who's gonna stop the reporters from saying there is a mass outbreak, I still need a vampire." Shit my plan was practically perfect, but I still needed the power of compulsion.

"Enzo." I state as his face popped clear into my head.

"No! Absolutely not he's a traitor." Caroline was quick to retaliate as if we had the time to argue.

"He's the only option plus I think he was trying to warn us about exactly this when you refused to hear him out earlier today."

"No that had nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure? Because he said it was _urgent_ and he seemed kinda off."

"Oh my god you're right, but you don't think he was actually trying to warn us about this?"

"Yes, yes I do. Like it's pretty damn obvious the boy was on the fence about this and you just pushed him back to the other side." I told her and I could tell she was on the verge of having a bitch fit.

"Don't start to freak out just give me his number, and how we doing on Donovan?"

"See and you didn't think you could come up with a plan." Stefan says with a rise of his brow and a folding of his arms.

"Hold up we have yet to see the little ladyboy's plan in action, it might just all come crashing down."

"Shut up Damon." Everyone says simultaneously and his smirk vanishes.

"Now who has a small camera and wireless headphones."

"What for?" Stefan asks.

"So that you guys can have visuals of what I'm doing and can coach me through this." They'll be my coach and I'll be there eye and ears.

"Damon has 2 GoPros and I have wireless headphones we can watch the feed on our phones so that we can follow them." Bonnie offers and it's perfect, now all I need is an ambulance.

"What? I just got those!" Damon whines and Bonnie gives him the look of death and finally accepts defeat as he goes upstairs to what I presume is to get the cameras and Bonnie turns to fish out her headphones and put them around my neck and under my hair. We we're doing great. Now to get this ambulance? My thoughts are quickly interrupted when I hear a knock on the door.


End file.
